Bombshell
by BiochemFreak
Summary: Jac Naylor needs to tell him, she has to. But can figures from her past stop her, or will they just bring the truth out into the open...Please R&R, first fanfiction ever! :   Sorry it deleted so had to reupload!
1. Chapter 1

The usually level headed ginger stared at her desk. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. This couldn't be happening. Not now. A drunken mistake. That was all it was. That was all it took. She continued to stare into the depths of her coffee, wishing it would go away. That night meant nothing to her. Well that's what she tried to kid herself. It meant everything, the love, the passion yet the weakness. She had given into him, something she had promised not to do again. He had just arrived back, here to stay this time. Harry had gone back with Faye, she had lied again. Paid the DNA lab to trick him. Harry was not his son. So he had returned for her. Jac had ignored him, refused to give in, but when he bought her her drinks that evening at Albie's, they got talking. He let her get drunker and drunker until she was vulnerable.

The door to his hotel room banged shut. Joseph pushed her against the wall, kissing her passionately. She resisted slightly at first but soon melted into his kiss. Clothing began to get lost as they made their way to the bedroom. When they awoke in the morning, the realisation of the night before dawned on her. Jac took her clothes and left before he was even awake. And now two months later, she was in this position. She placed her head in her hands, seeing nothing but the image of the pink line appearing on the small white stick. Pregnant.

"Jac." The door thundered open. Her head snapped up. Standing in the doorway was a tall, handsome brunette. Her heart fluttered, yelling at her that it existed. She wanted to kiss him, yet she was mad at him for doing this to her. She had to tell him, it was his child too. She had to tell him. Her eyes wandered, looking at the sofa, looking at the floor. Trying to find Elliot's desk beneath all the wrappers and Chinese boxes. His voice interupted her thoughts."There's someone here to see you." He stated briefly before moving to walk out the door.

"Joseph, wait." He turned back, hoping that she was ready to love him again, hoping that this was when she would declare her love for him. "Who is it?" she asked. His face fell, knowing that she wasn't the kind of girl to admit her feelings, mentally beating himself up for thinking that she would.

"I don't know." He walked out the door, Jac following behind him. At the messy reception stood an older man, with grey hair and glasses. He wore a blue pinstripe shirt and grey bottoms, almost blending in with the other doctors. He reminded her of Elliot, just slighlty slimmer and less clumsy.

"Jackie," he beamed, motioning for a hug, acting like he had known her all her life. She was confused, not knowing this man at all. Casually she walked up to him.

"Who are you? I don't know you." Jac spewed venom in her words, annoyed that she had to take time out of her busy schedule for this…time waster. She walked by, hoping he had caught the hint. Then he dropped the ultimate bombshell.

"I'm your dad, Jackie."

_Please Review so I know whether or not to continue. Thanks :) Tiff_


	2. Chapter 2

She stopped, turning back to face him. Confusion was plastered on her face. Slowly Jac walked back towards him. The entire ward had stopped to look at this unfortunate man. Jac could see the people staring, could feel their eyes watching her.

"My office." She said briefly as she passed him. Joseph's confused eyes were staring at her, trying to make eye contact, to check if she was ok. She walked on by, only stopping when she reached her shiny glass desk. "My father is dead; he died a long time ago. Who are you?"

"Jackie, whatever your mum told you, she was lying." He looked convincing, like he might actually be telling the truth.

"It's Jac." Jac looked around the office, trying to find something of interest to distract her.

"Naylor, you took my surname? What happened to your mother?" He was intrigued, she could tell. Here he was, just another person trying to get in her way. Trying to ruin her life, make her weak and vulnerable. 'I won't give in to my emotions.' She told herself. 'He cannot hurt me.'

"She's gone."

"Dead?" Oh how Jac longed to reply yes to this. Kid herself, like she did for so many years, that she had not been abandoned, twice. Her mother had come back for her, and her emotions had made her weak, she had given in, only to be left once again. It was Joseph's idea to give her mother a kidney. How stupid she had been listening to him, if fact that's what got her in this situation now.

"No, In India." She had told the truth, an unusual thing for the feisty redhead. Her hand started playing with the pager in her pocket. Her fingers ran over the label, it was still Joseph's old one. Still bearing his name. She couldn't bear to let it go. "Look, I have to work."

"I'll meet you in the bar here, when you're shifts over? We need to catch up Jackie…Jac." He watched her nod meekly before leaving the small shared office. He passed a tall man on his way, obviously going to see his precious daughter.

Joseph knocked on the door before walking in, his OCD and manners coming into play. He knew something was wrong. Jac was sat on the floor, her back against the wall, and her head in her hands.

"Jac?" He questioned.

"He's my father." She said, in between gentle sobs. He sighed, sitting beside her and wrapping his arms around her. Why was her family so complicated? Why did it always happen to her?

"Jac, I'm sure it will be okay." He whispered soothingly, rubbing her back at the same time. "And if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you Jac. I love you, and I will never leave you again." She looked at his words, getting lost in his eyes. He looked into the emerald pools of her eyes and smiled, before continuing. "I never wanted to leave you behind Jac, and I'm sorry I didn't contact you. The pain was too much; the thought of you reminded me what a fool I had been, not taking you back years ago. The pain of my child not being yours too."

Jac looked away. She had to tell him now. Now when he would understand, and support her. When he would, most of all, love her.


End file.
